


Another kind of love

by jokergirl19



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Fluff, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Morning Cuddles, Multi, My First Fanfic, Threesome, Éponine Survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokergirl19/pseuds/jokergirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy morning cuddles between Javert, Valjean and Éponine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written and I hope that I do not disappoint any reader of this little story. Those three are my favorite les mis characters and after I read the prompt on the kinkmeme I couldn't resist. I'm sorry it might be pretty bad, but I hope someone likes it. 
> 
> Prompt: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13488.html?thread=9915312#t9915312

The first rays of sunshine made their way through the half-closed curtains and onto Jean Valjean’s sleeping form. In his half sleep he turned his face away from the assaulting light, still tired and unwilling to be fully awake yet.  Something shifted on the bed and the feeling of something warm and heavy on his chest made him turn his head once more. Through half opened eyes he saw big brow ones staring adoringly up at him. The young girl, for it was a young girl resting on his chest, had her arms folded underneath her chin and a slight smile on her lips. She shifted her hands, one grasping the almost completely white curls gracing his chest, slightly tugging and twisting at them, the other came to rest on his shoulder. “Good morning.” She whispered and pressed her lips to the skin above his collarbone. “Good morning to you, too… Éponine.” He still could not believe how he came to be in this situation, the ex-convict, the street girl and the inspector… his eyes searched the other man and found him still sleeping soundly next to them.

 

How his whole life had changed on that day of the barricade! He knew his life had often changed, when he stole the bread for his starving family, when he met the bishop and was reformed, when Javert came back into his life after he became Madeline and denounced him. Then of course came the moment when he found Cosette, the light and love of his life, even though the times were hard, with her at his side he had been happy. He knew he was bound to lose her sooner or later, long before Marius came along, and he thought that no other person would be able to enter his heart the way Cosette had. He was so sure that he would never find it in himself to love once more. Then came the time half a year ago, when the barricades arose, dreams were shattered, hopes were crushed and innocent boys, who fought for a brighter life were killed brutally, it was just during that time he found another kind of love.

 

* * *

_He was sure Javert had found him at last, they had to leave France quickly, the next opportunity they got, Cosette and him would flee to London. It was obvious to him that she did not want to go. He doubted that she loved Paris so much, so he had no idea why she did not want to go._

_A light knocking on the door, timid almost, as if the one who was outside did not actually want to be heard an let in, made him look up. He walked over and slowly opened the door, though he was sure that it could not be a dangerous person, for they would have shouted and beaten on the wooden plate with far more vigor, he was cautious._

_The big brown eyes, slightly glassy and far too big for the little face, were staring up at him unsurely. A few strands of greasy dark brown hair framed the gaunt face with the sunken cheeks. The cap upon the lads head concealed the rest of the hair and the person in front of him quickly looked to the floor. “I have a letter, Monsieur. It’s addressed to your daughter Cosette. It’s from a boy at the barricade, Sir.” Valjean’s eyes narrowed slightly and he frowned. “Give me that letter here my boy.” Boy… that was good. During his years on the run he learned his way around, maybe the girl on his doorstep could fool schoolboys, but surely not him, a weathered ex-convict._

_“He said to give it to Cosette.”_

_“My daughter will know what this letter contains…” Now he could give her a few sous and send her away, directly back into the fighting, maybe to her death._

_He would not._

 

* * *

Taking Cosette and keeping Éponine were the two best decisions he had made until that point in his life.

He sat up against the headboard of their bed, bringing Éponine up with him and for a moment he held her an arm’s length away before cradling her to his chest. He now recognized beauty that she did not posses half a year ago. Her face had filled out, only her high cheekbones were still visible, now giving her a graceful appearance. Her hair was no longer dirty and greasy. Now smooth and shiny especially Javert loved to run his fingers through it. The inspector often despaired about his own long, graying hair, complaining that it was not nearly as smooth as hers and grumpily arguing that Valjean liked hers better. Valjean had only grinned, silently imagining a young Javert stamping his foot on the floor and demanding more attention.

At times like this Valjean couldn’t believe it could be real, the girl he loved in his arms, the man he loved sleeping peacefully beside him, Cosette happily married to the wonderful husband that was Marius… The only problem was that neither his daughter nor his son in law knew of his relationship with Javert and Éponine. Their would-be reaction was clear for Valjean to see. He, an old man of sixty years, was in love with an eighteen year old girl and another man. Each one of the three to be in a relationship with the other would be a scandal, not to mention all three of them together. He didn’t want to start to contemplate their origins; a girl from the gutter born to the likes of thieves and cutthroats, an ex-convict and a gypsy born in prison. What a union they made!

Still, Valjean couldn’t bring himself to care about the opinions of other people. Now it felt like they were meant to be, so similar and yet so different. So if someone were to find out… let them think whatever they want of them. But Cosette and her opinion of him were a different matter.

 

“You seem to be in deep thought this morning.” Éponine mumbled, as her mouth was currently working on his skin, pressing feathery kisses against his neck. 

“I was thinking about us three.”

She looked up at him intently, her eyes glistening slightly with some kind of anxiety in them. “So you do regret it after all?” her voice was a breathless whisper and Valjean didn’t know how to respond for a moment, for how could he ever regret what they had done together for the first time in the previous night?

An answer was already on his lips, but the man beside them chose that moment to wake up. He stirred first, then stretched his arms, yawned and made a little mewling sound. Éponine’s expression changed from anxiety to one of teenage mischief, far better suited for her young face than the one he had seen before. She looked at their Inspector and moved towards him, her mind obviously focused on wishing him a good morning the way she had greeted Valjean.

 

As she gently kissed Javert good morning, Valjean watched them intently, some time ago it might have felt weird to watch two other people kissing in that way, but it was no longer. After Éponine seemed satisfied, she settled comfortably on Javert’s chest and then turned her head to look at Valjean once more. After putting his arms around her small form, Javert followed her example and turned his head to look sleepily at his lover. Both of them smiled at him and Valjean found himself wishing this moment could last forever.


End file.
